A small voice
by Panny-Son-Briefs
Summary: A dream came to pan but is really a dream or a vision of the future. Trunks and Pan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I realize that I don't own Dragonballz or DragonballGT, manga or anime. But I wished I did. So please enjoy this story **

Chapter 1

Dream begins.

"_Where am I?" I said as looked around seeing only darkness. _

"Mommy" 

"_Who's there?" I said _

"_Mommy"_

_Then a small light appeared in the distance. "It must be coming from that light." I thought. As I slowly walked toward the light I could make out a door. As I enter a bright light flash then I could make out a little girl and boy in cage crying. What is the place? I said as I looked around. The room looked like a laboratory with big computer control panel next to the cage. "I need to get these kids out of this place and I don't even want to know what type of place this is." as I walked toward the cage. "Hey, don't cry I am going to get you out of here?" I said to them. I walked to the controls on the wall. _

_The door to the cage open and they ran toward me crying "Mommy"_

_Hey, wait just a minute just a minute l can't be your mother." I said as I pushed them gently from my chest, so I could get a good look at then. _

"_Hey what are you doing?" a voice shouted _

"_Grab them." said another voice._

_Both children were grabbed from me and for the first time I saw their face._

"Help us, mommy, please saved us." Said a little girl with lavender hair as a man grabs her. Just as my eyes shifted to the little boy's face a man grabbed him by the neck choking him. As I watch all this happen in slow motion I felt a pull in my heart. 

"_Let him go." I said in a deadly tone. _

"_Please………mom…mommy… I don't… want …… to … die…" he struggle to say as he turns blue. As his body when limp the man dropped him and for the first time I saw his face. _

"_NNNNOOOOOOO!" I screamed _

_Dream ends._

" NNNOOOOOOO" I screamed as I setup in bed breathing hard. 

Just then the door to the room burst open

"Pan, are you okay?" Bra said as rush into the room. What happen?

"I had this dream. It was dark and I couldn't see anything and someone kept calling for their mommy." I said as silent tears rolled down her face.

"Who?" said Bra.

"Little girl." said I said tried to calm down.

"Little girl?" she said.

"And she was with little boy in a cage in this strange room." I said

"What were they doing in the room?" She asks.

"I don't know but I open the door to and when they ran toward me saying "mommy".

"Why were they calling you mommy?" she asked.

I don't know I never got the chance to ask them. Someone grabbed them from behind and chocked the little boy to death. I said in sad tone. "And that is when I woke up and you can in.

"Pan, I am sure it is nothing." She said as walked toward the door.

"But Bra my grandma use to have dreams like this and most of hers can true." I said not ready to go back to sleep

"Go back to sleep, Pan, but I am sure it means nothing." she said as she closed the door to the room.

The light shown through the window on my face, I got up and took and shower.

"Hey Pan, are you in here." Bra said as heard the door to the room open and close.

"Yes, I am in the bathroom taking my shower. I will be right out in a second." I said poked my head out of the bathroom door.

"Don't worry. Take your time." She said as she hopped on my bed picked up a magazine. "Hey Pan, you never told me what the kids in your dream look like."

"The girl looked like me, but…" I said as I walk toward the closet to find something to wear. "Her hair was purple."

"Purple?" she said looking up from the magazine. "Pan, what about the boy? What did he look like?"

"He looked a lot like Trunks just with black hair." I said as looked at myself in the mirror.

"Pan, are you sure it is not one of those wild dream you usually have?" she said as looked back at the magazine. "Because the last time you told one of your dreams it was end up being of you're a dream about you and what things you thought my brother could do to you."

"Okay, but your face was priceless." I said as giggled thinking how her red then how green got.

"Oh shut up besides my breakfast is getting cold and who knows Trunks might be down in the kitchen so you can have yours." She said as she ran out the room laughing.

"Bra, I am going to get you." I said as charged down the hall but just as I rounded the coiner of the hallway heading for the kitchen. I trip on the rug in the hallway and landed on top of Trunks. "Trunks, are you okay" I said as look down at him right in to his eyes.

"Yeah, I am fine." He said as him looked in to my eyes.

I couldn't but feel this need to kiss him and I think he felt it too because his eyes were on my lips. I started to lean down and he lifted his head up and just as our lips came together.

Hey pan, I just want to ask you what … you …want….. for…….breakfast." Bra said as she came out of the kitchen door. "Never mind I see you're having your breakfast right now." She said as she turn around and walk back in the kitchen laughing the whole time.

Bra! I said as I got off of him and watch him stand up.

"I better get to work before I am late." He said as he started to walk toward the door and then stop to open it. "Pan, we need to talk about this after I get off today."

Then the front door closes.

I walk into the kitchen and saw Bra eating cereal I sat down beside her and grabbed a bowel and poured myself some too.

I aimed the spoon toward my mouth I look over and Bra is smiling at me. "Okay, what do want to know?" I said as put the spoon in my mouth.

"What I want to know is why you and my brother were making out in the hallway." She said sly.

The back door open and Marron come in.

"Hey, girls what's up?" she says as take on the other side of me.

"Well I find pan and my bro making out in the hallway about 5 mins ago." Bra said to Marron.

"What!" she said as the both looked at me.

We were not making out, I ran into him because I was looking for you and I ended up falling on top of him. I said as my face with red as a cherry.

"Then why did I see you and him kissing when I walk into the hallway". Bra said as a smirk appeared on her face.

"I don't know I felt this pull and then it happen. I felt like I was on cloud 9." I said dreamily.

"Pan, I came to get you and Bra because your uncle and I are going to the whole gang out for dinner. So I came over to take you two shopping for clothes." Marron said as she and Bra headed for the door.

"Pan ,come on". Bra said as called back to the kitchen.

We hopped into her car and head for the mall.

After we parked, we headed inside the mall.

"Marron, what kind of place is we eating at tonight." I said as walk toward a shop.

"The Cherry Blossom Café. It is a new place that just open and I wanted check it out." She said as browses though the clothes. "After that we are going to a new club that just open called _BLAZING STORM. _it is about a block from the Café."

"So, we are getting club clothes." Bra asked as she pulled out a red mini skirt that with a matching top that said the _Devil's Princess._

"Yes, and the boys are suppose pick us up at 7:00." Marron answered as she pulls a pink mini skirt with a matching top that said _Angel_ out of the clothes rack.

Now that we have found our clothes, Marron. Let go help pan she may act like she not trying to impress my brother but she is. Bra said as she and Marron walk toward pan.

"Pan, have you found anything yet?" Marron said.

"No, not yet." I said browses through another rack full of clothes.

"Maybe we can help you." Bra said

"Thanks, you know I am not good at shopping for clothes." I said sat on the chair by the changing room.

"We will be right back with some clothes." She said as they both left to find me an outfit.

1 hour later

"Hey Pan, we found you an outfit." Marron said grabbed me and we headed for the cashier.

"But I didn't even try it on." I said

"Don't worry I know your size." Bra said as she paid and headed for the Marron's car.

We got in and headed for Bra's house to get ready.

I

If you want me to post the next chapter, please review and tell me if you like. This my first time write a fanfiction story. I would love to hear you comments.


	2. arthor note

It will be a while before I can upload Chapter 2 between school work and home work not mention my internship which is in 3 months. I just don't have the time but I will tried to upload it as soon as I can.

PannySonBriefs


End file.
